


[Podfic] Picture This

by RsCreighton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Troll!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Avengers movie (so, yes, spoilery- it references the movie heavily, including major plot points) a little relaxation is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Picture This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Picture This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406045) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Thank you to AnonEHouse for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   Picture This   
**Author:**   AnonEHouse  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   11:20  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Picture%20This.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Picture%20This.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
